1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for braking a motor vehicle; and, more specifically, to a method for performing a brake adjustment.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor vehicles with so-called “Brake-By-Wire” braking devices are known in the prior art. Such devices typically include an operating unit that generates an electrical braking signal. The signal is transmitted from the operating unit to a unit carrying out the braking. The operating unit in motor vehicles generally includes an actuating element, as a rule a brake pedal unit with a brake pedal that is displaceable along a pedal travel path, and a sensor that detects the position of the brake pedal. It is usual with braking methods to set a braking value, for example a brake pressure, depending on the brake pedal position.
In certain situations, for example in the event of fading of the brakes, the set braking value does not result in the usual deceleration of the motor vehicle that otherwise results from said pedal position. The driver can lose confidence in the braking device of the motor vehicle in this way.